Children often enjoy driving small, child sized, electrically powered vehicles. Because children enjoy driving these vehicles so much they often forget or are tempted to disregard the boundaries placed on them for driving these vehicles. As a result many children are injured each year because they accidentally drive a child sized electrically powered vehicle outside of the boundary area dictated by their parents. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a child sized, electrically powered vehicle that included a containment system that prevented a child from driving the vehicle across a predefined boundary perimeter. It would be a further benefit to have such a child sized, electrically powered vehicle with a containment system that included a radio antennae perimeter defining system including at least one radio transmitting antennae that at least partially defined the boundary perimeter by the use of a transmitted radio signal.